User blog:BulletRefutation/Combat RP Sign-Ups
I wanna make a new RP, so here it be. Storyline 1 Thousands of years ago an order of the wisest men from the far east received visions of the dark realm known as the Outworld. It was a world ruled by chaos and a vicious Emperor known as Shao Kahn. They learned that travel between Earth and the new found realm would someday be possible if the conditions were right, the conditions being the unbalancing of the furies - negative and positive forces which keep our unstable universe from collapsing onto itself. Knowing that an Outworld invasion was imminent, the wise men appealed to the Elder Gods. It was for this reason the Elder Gods created the tournament called Mortal Kombat. For nine generations Mortal Kombat was ruled by Outworld's finest warrior-prince Goro. The Earth was on the brink of its destruction when a new generation of warriors were victorious in defending its realm. The warrior monk, Liu Kang, would become the new Champion. But his victory was short lived as he and his comrades find themselves lured into the Outworld to compete in a second tournament. Little did they know that the tournament was merely a diversion. A scheme devised by the dark Emperor to break the rules set forth by the Elder Gods and witness the reincarnation of his former Queen Sindel on the Earth Realm itself. The unholy act gives Shao Kahn the power to step through the dimensional gates and reclaim his queen, thus enabling him to finally seize the Earth. These are the trilogy of events which comprise Shao Kahn's final attempt at taking the Earth. Storyline 2 Mortal Kombat has always been, and always will be... For millennia, the forces of good and evil have been locked in eternal battle over the control of Earthrealm. Some seek to use the tournament to destroy all that is good. Others seek vengeance, power, or eternal life. Time after time each individual threat has been vanquished, and Earthrealm has enjoyed relative peace for many years. But there is concern that Earth is once again in peril. And this time, the threat of evil has two faces... It is now known that the sorcerer Quan Chi has escaped from the Netherealm. Since his escape, Quan Chi has unlocked the secret of the ancient Rune Stone, discovered the ancient undefeatable army of the long forgotten Dragon King, ... and most disturbing of all, formed an alliance with one of our deadliest enemies...Shang Tsung. With their combined strength, they plotted to overpower the only two beings who could prevent their total domination of our two realms. The first was the Emperor of Outworld, Shao Kahn. In a false show of allegiance to Shao Kahn, they sprung their attack... They then travled to Earthrealm by way of a mystical portal known only to sorcerers and deities. There they confronted Earth's mightiest warrior and Champion of Mortal Kombat, Liu Kang. "It has been Shang Tsung's greatest desire to consume the soul of Earthrealm's greatest warrior." With Quan Chi's assistance, he achieved this goal... Liu Kang is dead. They have since returned to Outworld and are using the souls of conquered warriors to resurrect the Dragon King's undefeatable army. Should they succeed, they will have the means to conquer Outworld...and eventually Earthrealm. They will be unstoppable. I can no longer stand idly by and watch this evil consume the world. I have relinquished my status of Elder God to return to Earth and lead you all to battle against our old adversaries. We must act now. We must stop this Deadly Alliance! (These are the words of Raiden) Here is the sign-up form. Name: Kitana Species: Edenian Age: 10,000 Gender: Female No of: (You can use if you are a using a ninja assassin) N/A Allignment: Good Who killed him/her: (Use this feature if your character is a: Ghost, Vampire or Zombie) N/A Appearance: Bio: Having freed her home world of Edenia from Shao Kahn's grasp, Kitana led her people to battle against the weakened Emperor in a pre-emptive strike. She allied with the Shokan armies of Outworld, led by Prince Goro, and together their two nations were on the brink of victory. Tragedy struck when Goro was killed in battle and the Shokan army spiralled into leaderless chaos. But in a stange turn of events, Shao Kahn was slain by unknown assailants and Kano's troops began a hasty retreat. Kitana had won, but at a terrible cost to the Shokan people. The last of Emperor Shao Kahn's armies had retreated and it seemed to Kitana that a new era of peace was at hand. But when a small number of hideous undead soldiers began to appear under the banner of the sorcerers Shang Tsung and Quan Chi, her dreams of returning to the realm of Edenia would have to wait. Her warmy clashed with this new threat, but were easily cut down by the bewitched weapons that the undead army wielded. The souls of her slain troops left their bodies and flew off into the distance, attracted to a bright green beacon. ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Blog posts